


Araña

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: Relatos de Arpías [20]
Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Analysis, Gen, Spoilers Mesa 23, no sé taggear os lo juro, referencias a arañas pero no creo que triggereen (no son descriptivas), soy yo claro que hay angst, spoilers misma sangre pero solo por el título que tiene Riddle
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: ¿Quién era Riddle? Eso es algo que mucha gente podría preguntarse.-----Un pequeño character study de nuestro querido semidrow.SPOILERS MESA 23 (y especial cumple de Matla)SPOILERS MISMA SANGRE (solo el título de Riddle)
Series: Relatos de Arpías [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484942
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Araña

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, llevo dos semanas de bloqueo y he tenido que medio obligarme a escribir esto porque writer bloq sucks y quiero que pase (y la forma más rápida de hacer que pase es escribiendo aunque no te guste como está saliendo).
> 
> No está proof read, no se si tendré ganas de proof readearlo. Pls don't judge si hay fallos ortográficos o gramaticales.

¿Quién era Riddle? Eso es algo que mucha gente podría preguntarse. Bien porque solo habían oído hablar de él. O bien porque habían trabajado lo suficiente con él como para saber que la actitud relajada que solía tener era pura fachada.

Aquellos más cercanos a su persona podrían contestar, aunque su respuesta no fuese del todo correcta. Y tampoco es que estuviesen muy dispuestos a hablar del tema. Al fin y al cabo el hombre era un enigma, como su propio nombre indicaba.

Se podría decir pues, que venía con preaviso. Un nombre y una persona tan misteriosos como su pasado. Con cuidado total de que nadie supiese más de lo que él quería. Que nadie viese aquello que él no consideraba que sus ojos debían ver. Que los susurros adecuados llegaran únicamente a los oídos que él pretendía.

Porque un error en cualquiera de esas cosas implicaba tener que mancharse las manos. Y no es que no le gustase el rojo, es que luego tener que limpiar las manchas era mucho trabajo. ¿Podría limpiarlas con magia? Sí. ¿Sería lo mismo que limpiarlas manualmente? No.

Poca gente le había visto matar, prefería dejar eso a otras personas con una vocación más dirigida a ese ámbito. Pero algo era innegable. Cuando sí mataba a alguien dejaba caer la fachada un momento. Sus músculos tensandose, su corazón latiendo a un ritmo antinaturalmente lento y pesado, sus ojos azules perdiendo esa chispa de vida y volviéndose fríos ante la cruel realidad que representa la fragilidad de la mortalidad.

La vida es dura, más teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias de la suya propia. No era de extrañar querer cubrirse con una coraza para que las emociones no escapen. El modo en el que él vivía era uno que castigaba la ineptitud, era matar o morir, era pura supervivencia.

Y vaya si se le había dado bien sobrevivir. No había sido fácil siendo un chiquillo flaco y con un brazo menos que sus hermanos. Pero lo que le faltaba en cuanto a fuerza física lo había compensado con voluntad, aprendiendo magia... Haciéndose un hueco a base de puñaladas por la espalda y traiciones. A base de trucos sucios. ¿Pero a quién le importaba? A él no, desde luego.

Porque él era La Araña, líder del Gremio de los Susurros. A eso se dedicaba, a entretejer, a cruzar unos caminos con otros, a enredar a gente en cosas que no les gustaban, a hilar mentiras, a mover rumores de aquí a allá... Manejando información que podría cambiar completamente las tornas en los conflictos armados del imperio, pero dando esa información solo a quien hubiese pagado por ella.

Sabía cosas. Sabía muchas cosas. Incluso sabía cosas que preferiría no saber. Porque si alguien le preguntaba por ellas él tendría que decirlas... y no quería tener que hacerlo. Así que estar en posesión de esa información era poner en peligro vidas que, aunque se habían alejado de él hacia tiempo, aún apreciaba.

Todo ser tiene un punto débil, incluso las arañas, presentes en pesadillas de niños y de adultos. Y para esta araña en concreto su mayor punto débil se llamaba Lericel y se encontraba bien lejos, en Puerto Negro, Triffa. En parte eso le tranquilizaba, sabía que allí estaba a salvo. Pero también sabía que era peligroso para su hermanito que él supiera dónde estaba.

Si no fuese suficiente con tener un punto flaco, Riddle tenía dos más. Serenidad y Dalharil. No podía evitar preocuparse por su hermana, a la que hacía meses que no veía. Y Seren... Sabía dónde estaba. A veces se frustraba y le daban ganas de aparecer y gritarle que se busque amigas que se escondan mejor. Porque desde que esta había llegado a Est-Erion a Riddle le llegaban rumores mínimo una vez a la semana del paradero de la genasi y de qué estaba haciendo. Por suerte nadie había preguntado aún por ella.

Pero no podía protegerla siempre. Ni a ella ni a Leri. No sabía en qué momento alguien iba a ir a buscarles y él iba a verse obligado a decir dónde estaban. Y puede que fuese más pronto de lo que esperaba...

Evidentemente se había enterado de lo del emperador, prácticamente al segundo de que pasase. Los susurros con su nombre como destinatario solían volar muy rápido. Pero eso no era todo, sabía dónde estaba Seren, sabía qué estaba haciendo. Estaban en bandos opuestos en esta misión.

Cuando se paraba a pensar en ello era cuando más echaba de menos a Dalharil. Ella igual hubiera sabido qué hacer. O al menos le hubiera escuchado quejarse mientras asentía. La echaba de menos. Mucho. El templo era un sitio increíblemente más solitario sin ella. Se encontraba a veces caminando sin rumbo hasta llegar frente a la que solía ser su habitación, pero nunca entraba.

Que patético, una araña tan débil. Una araña con tantos puntos por los que flaquear. Por eso no le quedaba otra más que pretender que estaba bien, que estaba dispuesto a difundir la información que le llegaba si era necesario.

Sin embargo, por dentro no dejaba de hilar, de preparar cosas. Puede que por el bien del templo, puede que por sus propios intereses. Pero era una araña, era lo que hacía.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic empty, yeet


End file.
